


PNWS Secret Santa

by Bethstar666



Category: Tanis (Podcast), The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crossover, Gen, Gift Exchange, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethstar666/pseuds/Bethstar666
Summary: My Gift for http://confusedhandbag.tumblr.com/ in the PNWS Holiday Hellatus Secret Santa 2016!
A lil fluffy fic of the PNWS christmas party and Secret Santa!





	

PNWS Secret Santa

 

MK frowned at the dilapidated Volo with mistrust.

 

"I've changed my mind, this is obviously a mistake"

 

Nic forced the passenger door open with an untimely loud creak.

 

"Come on, I know she looks a little dated but Bessy is reliable!"

 

 He patted the roof of the mustard yellow car causing a shower of rust to drop to the pavement. MK looked deeply unconvinced.

 

 "I'm not even going to ask why you've named this monstrosity."

 

"Please, MK, I told Geoff you'd be coming, and you know how keen he is to meet you in person." Nic pleaded.

 

"But why does it have to be at a Christmas party? An _office_ Christmas party?"

 

"It's not an office, PNWS is a studio." Nic corrected.

 

MK pressed the bridge of her nose. It was going to be a long night.

 

 ***

 

"You made it!"

 

 Alex beamed at Strand and the older man gave a rueful smile.

 

"I can’t say I’m particularly fond of parties, but I've learnt by now how persistent you can be."

 

Alex nervously adjusted her elf ear headband and grinned.

 

"Guilty as charged, but it is the holidays, even you should be trying to have fun."

 

Suddenly Alex stifled a gasp as she caught sight of a lime green Grinch print tie, marring Strands otherwise 'scruffy English professor' aesthetic.

 

"Wow! You even followed the memo about festive outfits? I'm doubly impressed Richard!"

 

Strand gave a resigned sigh and motioned at the tie awkwardly.

 

"It was my Christmas gift from Ruby."

 

Alex laughed and grabbed his arm. "How... _thoughtful_ of her... Let’s get you a drink!"

 

***

 

"Did I go overboard with the antlers?"

 

Geoff removed his coat to further reveal a reindeer jumper proclaiming. 'All I want for Christmas is beer'

 

"No dude, it's a Christmas party, no holds barred!"

 

Nic gestured to himself wearing a woolly jumper of both dubious colour and material with a poorly stitched Santa montage and tinsel trim.

 

Geoff stared a little too long.

 

"Wow. I see, that's... Um... That's really something..."

 

"It's horrendous." MK stated bluntly.

 

Nic looked distraught. "But its vintage!? At least I made an effort..."

 

MK shrugged off her leather jacket to show a black cropped jumper with 'SLAY' scrawled across it in red.

 

"This is the best you're getting. Suck it up."

 

Geoff laughed. “Damn, well I’ll drink to that!”

 

***

 

"Ok guys, its secret Santa time!"

 

A hour or so into the party, a rosie-cheeked Alex set down her drink to heard people together. Soon there was a small pile of gifts in the corner with the group sat around them.

 

Nic shuffled forwards and grabbed his from the jumble.

 

 "Ok, so moment of truth! There’s a note, which says... ' **So you don't have to get it from strangers anymore** '... Huh..?"

 

Perplexed, Nic tore open the wrapping to find a selection of teas and a secure-lock flask. Slowly realisation dawned on him.

 

"Ahhh... " 

 

Geoff snorted with laughter.  "Excellent choice!"

 

MK snickered. "Well, we need all the help we can get looking after this danger magnet."

 

Nic pouted. "Come on, I didn't know it was going to be drugged!!"

 

MK raised an eyebrow. "You know the phrase, don't take sweets from strangers? I'd say the same applies to accepting tea from dodgey cult members..."

 

Geoff nodded. "She's not wrong..." 

 

Nic attempted to ignore the teasing and mumbled about lapsang souchong being one of his favourites. 

 

Alex chuckled in agreement and opened her gift next. She carefully lifted out a handmade dream catcher and tin of chamomile tea.

 

"Oh wow, this is beautiful!”

 

Geoff nervously rubbed his neck.

 

“Well... Nic mentioned how you’ve been having trouble sleeping and my mom always used to say if you hang a dream catcher above your bed the web would trap the bad dreams, protecting you from nightmares... so I thought it may help...”

 

Geoff trailed off as he saw Alex was staring at him and Strand was avoiding eye contact with him.

 

“Oh man, it’s a bit lame, I’m sorry... I just didn’t...”

 

Alex stopped him with a sudden hug.

 

“Don’t you dare apologise, it’s a wonderful, thoughtful gift, thank you.”  

 

Geoff went an interesting shade of pink and awkwardly patted her on the back.

 

MK smirked at his obvious embarrassment and plucked her present from the pile. 

 

“This could be interesting... Oh my god, what?! _Galaktikon!?_ On vinyl?! _”_

 

The group looked visibly startled seeing the previously laconic MK so excited.  

 

“I know I mocked your love of ‘Steely Dan’ Nic, but this is a great choice! It’s one of the finest melodic death metal sci-fi epics out there!”

 

Nic looked confused.  “I’m glad... but it’s not from me...”

 

Now it was MK’s turn to look confused.  “But then who..?”

 

Strand cleared his throat and raised a hand.

 

Everyone looked shell-shocked.

 

“I... what... since when do you like Metal?!” Alex spluttered, voicing the group’s thoughts.

 

“I don’t. But apparently MK does, so I may have asked Ruby to help find something...”

 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t wildly misjudged him. She handed him a cylindrical present with a mischievous smile.

 

Popping off the lid, Strand unfurled a large poster... of a UFO with ‘I want to believe’ printed above it.

 

Nic burst out laughing.   “Oh my god! Alex!”

 

Alex nervously waited to see his reaction.  Strand lowered the poster and levelled her with steely look.

 

“You are SO lucky I liked the X files.” He let a smile slip out. “Though _obviously_ Scully was the far superior character...”

 

“That’s a relief; I was a little worried you’d take it the wrong way...” Alex admitted

 

Strand quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of demonstrating a sense of humour from time to time.”

 

Alex grinned as he pulled her into a hug with his free arm.

 

Geoff was the last to open his gift and upon enthusiastically tearing open the wrapping was befuddled by a selection of glass bottles and rubber piping.

 

“Umm... I’m not sure what kinda impression I gave you guys but...”

 

Nic looked put out, and rummaged through the discarded paper.  Finally he came to a book called ‘ **How to home brew- Craft beer for the connoisseur** ’ and handed it to Geoff, who’s eyes lit up.

 

“Oh wow! This is awesome dude!”

 

“Sorry, I’m not the greatest at wrapping, but thought you could try making your own beers, it’s not supposed to be that hard, just takes a few months to brew...” Nic explained.

 

Geoff grabbed him in a hug.

 

“This is so cool! Although I may need to use you as a guinea pig with the first batch if you don’t mind...”

 

Nic smiled. “Well after my gift I’m pretty sure everyone knows it’s not in my nature to refuse drinks.”

 

MK gave him a playful punch on the arm. “Merry Christmas guys, and... thanks for inviting me, this didn’t actually suck.”

 

“Gee, you’re welcome!” Nic rolled his eyes but smiled back.

 

“Actually, I agree. “ Strand stated. “I’m not much of a party person...”

 

He ignored the rumble of laughter after someone failed to whisper.  “Oh really?!”

 

“What I mean to say is, I was reluctant to come but I’ve had a good time. Happy Holidays all.”

 

***

 

A few hours later after most of the alcohol was drunk and Alex, Nic and Geoff were all murdering ‘Last Christmas’ on the Karaoke machine while Strand and MK watched.

 

“Do you ever wonder how people like us ended up friends with people like this?” Strand contemplated.

 

“You mean total weirdo maniacs?” MK motioned to Geoff, currently doing a power-slide across the floor as Alex and Nic howled the chorus.  

 

“Yes” Strand grinned, looking fondly at Alex.

 

MK smiled and knocked back her drink.

 

“We got lucky.”

 

 


End file.
